


Working Relationship

by Trojie



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur doesn't like working with Eames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Relationship

Arthur hates taking jobs with Eames.

He hates the way the man says his name like he delights in it, just like he says everything else.

He hates the way Eames is physical with him, like all of Arthur's walls are just veils to be parted; the same way Eames treats everyone’s defences.

Arthur hates the feeling that Eames has him figured out.

He hates that Eames never acts on what he knows.

He hates that he has to send Eames on his way with a needle - he hates that he has to use a bullet to send him home.


End file.
